


【knak】侵入

by slowsnow



Category: Nijisanji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowsnow/pseuds/slowsnow
Summary: *有角虫手情节请注意，一点点克系元素
Relationships: Kanae/Akina Saegusa(Nijisanji)
Kudos: 6





	【knak】侵入

有什么东西沿着自己的小腿一路向上，在大腿内侧勒住皮肉，把两条腿用力向外拉开了。

三枝明那感觉到自己的全身被柔和的胶状液体渐渐吞没。他无法动作，只能体会那些东西缓慢伸展。他们圈住了自己的大腿根部，向前蔓延。

同样的物质靠近他的手腕，带着双手靠在一起，把他们束缚起来。他们绕过少年的胸脯，向下蜿蜒，直到性器的前段。三枝明那清楚感知到性器从根部开始被那种东西一圈一圈包覆起来，带着奇妙的韵律收紧再放松，性器的周身被无数次轻重交替地碰触着，他在这样的刺激下勃起了。

于是碰触着的东西暂时离开，新的成员加入进来，带着粗糙颗粒的吸盘卷住了性器的根部，摩挲着底端。三枝明那感觉自己的大脑也被吸盘一起抽离了躯体，吸盘上粗糙的颗粒被拉了起来，细嫩到难以承受刺激的地方承受着带着粗鲁疼痛的快意。

他被折磨到不住呜咽，性器被上下颠簸着，就像玩具一样，任由对方操作。

三枝明那忍不住收紧指节，却无法捏紧拳头。他像是虚空握住了什么实际存在的东西，那个东西用液体的身躯在手掌里面前后摇摆着，灼热的粘稠物质在掌心里分泌出来，顺着胳膊流到脊背，越过少年的臀丘，一缕一缕挤到少年的后穴里。

他们在穴内涨开，苏醒似的在里面增殖起来。三枝明那的身体像是被驯服了，全然接纳了他们。他的嘴里开始分泌更多的唾液，顺着嘴角向下淌，这些被散落的液体全部接纳，他们沿着面颊爬到三枝明那的口腔里，填满了他的嘴。

后穴内壁里面分泌的充沛汁水被灼热液体包裹起来，把内壁空隙塞满。他们涌动着，刺激着少年的每一寸。少年成为被液体包容的一个器官，他从内到外都被彻底侵占了。

下腹传来的热意和湿滑感觉让三枝明那的大脑渐渐放空，他随着快感扭动着身子，人类的身体无法承受过量的感官刺激，他在前后给予的绝顶快感里爆发了。

一瞬间，他被极速抬上水面，水声哗啦地响起，他从里头挣脱出来。

世界颠倒了。三枝明那呼吸着新鲜空气，不停地咳嗽着。他朦胧的视线里是橘色的灯光和白色的瓷砖，他抬起眼皮，把视线重新对焦。

身体泛着酸软，到底怎么回事……三枝明那的思维还没运转起来，身下的部位先起了反应。性器勃起，后穴瘙痒到让人发狂的程度，源源不断有液体从尽头分泌出来。

三枝明那试探性地把食指伸到后穴的边缘，周围肌肤上已经全部都是粘腻水渍了。

到底怎么回事……他着魔一样把手指伸到里头，柔软多汁的穴肉立刻裹上来。他把手指推到更深的地方，狠狠碾压自己的穴肉，伴着疼痛的满足感让他忍不住往里头又添上了一根手指。

混乱中的三枝明那没有看到门口的人影，他接收到对方的话的时候全身僵直了起来。

“明那……那我进来了哦。”

浴室的门被挪开了，三枝明瑟缩了一下身体。他的手指还放在穴内。

这里怎么会有人？三枝明那的脑袋混沌得要命，他艰难地回过头，看到栗色头发的青年站在门口。

对方半长的头发散下来，才触及到肩膀，三枝明看着对方温和的下垂眼和泪痣，意识到这个是自己的前辈。

叶走到了浴缸边上，俯视他。“怎么停下来了，是要我帮忙吗？”

不是这样的，好像有点不太对劲……三枝明那无法认真思考，只是觉得有点违和感。他拒绝了前辈，把手指从后穴里抽出来，粗暴的动作让穴内又喷出一波液体，顺着甬道流出来了。

“不需要吗，我明白了。”

三枝明那看着对方直接跨坐在浴缸里，底下浅薄的水打湿了叶的毛衣边沿。

他没有去看三枝明那，手指直接捅到了穴里。修剪得圆润的指甲划过穴肉，往里头钻。三枝明那因为指甲边缘带来的疼痛攥紧了浴缸的边沿，他急促喘着气，他也不清楚的是，自己的潜意识渴望这样带着疼痛的对待。

“那我直接进来了。”

叶的指甲偏长，在自己臀肉附近来回滑动，三枝明那因为刺激扭动了一下，感受到有什么顶到了自己的穴口。

对方后穴很积极地吞吃着自己性器前端，叶后撤着性器，批评他：“流的水太多了，这样是进不去的。”

三枝明那的后穴痒的厉害，对方来了又走的感觉更让他难受。他扭着腰肢向后顶，终于用身体逼得叶无处可去。

“真是拿你没办法。”

叶好似妥协了，他叹了一口气，性器猛地顶入到对方体内最深的地方。三枝明那感觉自己连同黏膜被这次摩擦一次性烧了个干净，瘙痒的感觉头一回被混合着疼痛的快感压制下去。

叶不再挪动，感受着对方穴内高热敏感的部分吞着自己的性器。他永远擅长等待，比拼耐心他不会输。

三枝明那收紧穴肉，穴内谄媚地挤出更多汁水来服侍对方。他需要对方更多，更加凶狠的进攻，满足自己的身体。他沉下腰臀，把臀部高高撅起，往前一小段以后重重后挺，顶撞在自己的敏感点上。

他爽快到几乎想要呜咽起来，全身颤抖着再次向前爬去，这次他的腰部被有力地按住了。

“坏孩子。”

对方缓慢抽出自己的性器，他无法忍受叶的离开，转过身体，湿润蓝色瞳孔望着对方：他渴求着叶。

三枝明那凑到叶的跟前，同对方讨要了一个充满啧啧水声的吻。他的嘴唇红润，在唾液的浸润之下闪着水泽，连带着面颊，耳朵，甚至身体，都泛着漂亮的粉红。叶的指尖顺着脊背向下滑动，掰开对方的臀瓣，重新把性器送了回去。

性器从穴口一寸寸向内推进，挤压着穴肉，迫使他们含住自身。穴肉反而因为对方的强势融化成乖顺的模样，每一次抽送都带着淫靡的水声和响亮的肉体拍打的声音。

三枝明那的身体回忆起先前被入侵的感觉，舌根记得教导，唾液重新加速分泌起来。叶的手指在他的唇畔摩挲了一阵，进入高热湿软的口腔。他的双指夹住舌头，戏弄对方的唇舌。

下身的侵占更加强势，性器大力破开穴肉，带来一阵酥麻和快意，双臀被对方玩弄成各种形状，抽插之间穴内的爱液顺着交合的器官滴落下来。

三枝明那的身下一片湿滑，水多到泛起反光，他很快到了高潮边沿，整个人被快感逼到痉挛起来，身体却还是不知足地去迎合对方的暴行，他想要彻底得到对方。

叶在后穴里头地快速抽撤起来，他一边刺激对方的敏感点，一边尽情享受着对方快到临界点的身体。在三枝明那终于高潮着软下身体的时候，他把对方带到怀里，爱怜地吻着他的额头，身下继续破开绞紧的穴肉。

三枝明那感觉到疲惫感重新升了起来。随着叶的亲吻，先前入侵着他的液体重新从排水口涌了出来，他们淹没过叶的下身，重新顺着三枝明那的小腿爬了上去。

他的世界陷入一片黑暗。只有灼热的情欲和无尽的液体将他覆盖，沉没下去。


End file.
